


Shame

by mynameisyarra



Category: AR∀GO ロンドン市警特殊犯罪捜査官 | Arago
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, except for the headcanon where nina and larry are related lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: It's a stronger feeling than embarrassed





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nina is that girl from chapter 2

When Nina met with the person who saved her from Galley Beggar again, she didn’t expect said poltergeist to be serving her savior. Was it still ‘serving’ if all the Beggar did was causing trouble for Arago? Probably, in the ghost’s own twisted way of thinking, it was. 

When Nina poked him, Arago jumped and turned around so quickly that he almost twisted his ankle. “Hi.” She greeted him before pointedly glared at the skull floating besides him. “No ‘hi’ for you.” The skull whined pitifully, complaining about it. What a predictable ghost.  


What was surprising for Nina was when Arago looked ashamed. Nina learned from the internet that ‘ashamed’ was a stronger and more negative feeling than ‘embarrassed’. He looked like Nina when her mother caught her doing something bad but… what bad thing did Arago do? “Look, he’s– Beggar– he followed me and–.”

Oh. Ohhhhhh. “I’m not mad at you.” Nina said hurriedly. “You weren’t the one who hurt me! You’re like… uh… Beggar’s parasol officer right?”

“Para what.”

“You know! The one who makes sure criminals won’t do crime anymore!”

“Uh… huuuuuuh… OH! You meant parole officer!” Arago’s face lit up.

It made Nina grin. “Yeah! That’s what I said!”

“No you didn’t!” The detective snickered. “You said parasol!”

“Hey, I’m a kid! I’m allowed to not know words!” She stuck out her tongue briefly.

“What are you doing here anyway? More poltergeists?” Arago asked with all seriousness. Nina liked that about him, he treated her with respect.

The girl shook her head. “No. I’m just here to deliver my uncle’s files.”

“Your uncle works here?” He looked interested.

“Yeah, his name is Larry. He’s also a detective like you.” Nina shrugged.

“Larry– the one with long lashes under his eyes?” When Nina nodded, Arago made a face. “Wow. My condolences, kid.”

That made her laugh. “I know, right?”


End file.
